Mega Man Star Force 3
Overview Will get to later -Silver To do: *Version differences (Finalize forms, some noise forms are possibly more common in each version, etc.) -GreigaBeastDS *JAP differences with Noise Modification Gear (TREZ post ), will JAP version be used? *White card codes *Good Cipher codes (BN Blaster, V3 Navis, etc.) Combat Welcome to RNG hell. Basically, in the first 2 games you could only chose cards in a column until you got to change forms. In this game, you can choose cards in a column or row right from the start, but they float around the bottom screen. This means that you can one card (or several) covering another card. The covered card isn't gone though, but now you have 2 ways to use it. Support or Single Use. Support changes it into a white card, while Single Use uses the card but makes you unable to use anything else for the turn. You can also always use the cards covering it and it'll clear up next turn. Mega cards are slightly bigger than Standard cards, and Giga cards are f***ing huge. This means that you probably shouldn't put a bunch of Megas in your folder (1-3 is usually perfect in casual). MMSF3 also introduces Galaxy Advances. If you touch the cards in the proper order, they combine to form a better card. The default folder has 3 right off the bat, and most of the time it's better to just use the GA instead of the 3 seperate cards (unless you're desperate for Noise.) Another reason to use a GA is because you can include support cards, and you can free cards that are covered. Example: I have a Sword, a WideSword that is covered by something, and a LongSword covering something. I tap the 3 cards in order, and they combine to form the GA card. Since the LongSword no longer exists, the card it was covering is freed. And despite the WideSword being covered, I was able to include it too. White Cards (also known as favorite cards) are no longer selected by the player but instead by inputting a code on the status screen or by going to a Wave Station. This makes them less broken but also lets you use overpowered cards right from the start. Your white cards are also copied to all folders, making the real total cards in a folder 34. Cards with a white border can be used with anything else no matter what the position. Matching cards can be used together no matter what the position, as long as they're uncovered. JP Players can use Noise Modification Gear to change their support card. You can also use Abilities to change it. For example, DoubleStoneS(upport) changes ALL support cards to DoubleStone, no matter what the element. White Card codes are the same between JP and US versions. EU version doesn't exist. Support Cards *Wood Element: GrassStage *Fire Element: Atk +10 *Water Element: Invisible *Elec Element: ParalyzePlus *Non-elemental: Area Eater Version Differences Cards #WingBlade (BA Free Giga) #*450 Damage, single hit, breaking if Acid Ace runs through the enemy #*LLR when the screen dims but before Ace appears does a Invis Piercing/Breaking slash for 150 damage. Use this when the enemy is frozen or blinking. #*RRL does a rapid fire shot for 160 damage. #*The main hit hits the column you're on and the 2 on the sides, runs over any holes in the way. LLR goes in front of the enemy, returns to the original position, and then charges. RRL goes to the enemy's column before returning to the original position. #DreadLazer (RJ Free Giga) #*14 hits of 30 damage for 420 damage, pierces Invis, cracks all panels. Forms Noise Forms in Starforce 3 aren't version exclusive, but instead have preferences. This means all 10 and 1 secret forms can be obtained on 1 file. You can hold 2 Noise Forms, and to revert to the other form all you need to do is talk to the Noism in Natl Astro Wave1. The rates for finding a noise are 75% for your version's forms and 15% for the other version's forms. The remaining 10% is the chance of finding Rogue Noise. So to give an example, a Black Ace has a 15% chance to get Gemini Noise but only a 3% chance to get Wolf Noise. Noise Forms go in 2 steps. Noise Form gives Megaman the "armor" of the form he's in and gives him a few abilities. Vibrant Noise gives it the color and the rest of the abilities, and gives you a special attack (NFB) when you counter. I'll only be adding the "good" forms unless requested to add all of them. Black Ace Forms Red Joker Forms Rogue Noise Rogue Noise is explained as the power of Rogue and solitude that Megaman has inside of him. It can only be obtained by having no brothers, and it cannot be obtained as the very first Noise Change. *Noise Form **1HP barrier that regenerates each turn and can block anything. **Non-dimming Sword cards +50 **Unable to create a BrotherBand with real people (all 6 slots will be replaced with IndieFrags). JP players can still use the Secret Satellite Server. **Unable to be stored at the Noism in Natl Astro Wave1. "What kind of noise is that? I can't retrieve it." *Vibrant Noise **No weakness **Cannot be locked on (not sure if this is fast enough to dodge Acid Ace). **Non-dimming non-elemental cards paralyze for about half a second. **Charge Shot does double the normal damage **No NFB Finalization When you hit 200% or higher noise, you have the option to finalize. This changes you into Black Ace/Red Joker and changes your folder. Finalization lasts for 3 turns and the strength of the folder varies, getting stronger with every 75% noise (more or less). JP Players can change the charge shot of their Finalized form and can change the number of turns (up to +5), as well as the folder strength (up to +2 levels). Common Abilities *Buster MAX *Auto Lock *Locked-on cards do double the damage *No charge shot Black Ace *Omnishoes *NFB Black End Galaxy Red Joker *Super Armor *Status Guard *NFB Red Gaia Eraser The Run The big list of stuff to do *Practice runs *Black Ace vs Red Joker *segmented split for Noise farming? *folders *card farming? *money farming? *100% definition (will people run 100%?) *when RTA timing starts and ends *number of HP memories *train pass quest? Miscellaneous NFBs All NFBs are screen dimming. *Meteor Light Barrage **Hits the far back 3x3 panels for 2 hits of 130 damage. Pierces Invisible. *Atom Blazer **Hits the column in front of Megaman and the 2 beside him for 400 Fire damage. *Dyna Wave **Hits every row that's not Megaman's for 3 hits of 100 Water damage. *Thunderbolt Blade **Megaman runs up and hits the enemy for 3 hits of 100 Elec and Sword damage. Extends to the 2x3 area behind the enemy and the 2 panels directly beside the enemy. If nothing is on Megaman's column, he will run forward 2 spaces and hit the far back 3x3 panels. *Elemental Cyclone **Hits the entire field for 3 hits of 100 Wood damage. Does not cause the enemy to blink. *Black End Galaxy **Hits the entire field for 500 Sword damage. Also causes Gravity. Pierces invisible. *Red Gaia Eraser **Red Joker fires a laser straight ahead hitting his column for 200 damage. Then the Noise discs hit the entire field in front of him for another 200 damage. FInally, the entire field explodes for 200 Breaking damage and cracks all panels. Not sure if any part of this can pierce invisible or not. Other *Noise of over 100% lets you hit blinking navis, making boss kills that much quicker. **Use non-dimming non-elemental cards to gain Noise. Half of the boss damage gets added as Noise, and overkill on viruses adds the remaining damage to noise. **Kill Warning G Viruses with over 100% Noise to greatly increase the chances of a Noise Change.